


The Wrong Answer

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Papyrus tries to let Blue down gently. It doesn't go over well. [Yandere!Blue/Papyrus]





	The Wrong Answer

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for a tumblr request: Tale Papyrus turns down a offer to go on a date with a Sans and the Sans doesn’t take no for an answer. Very rough non-con ensues.

Blue’s eye-lights were sparkling, his whole body vibrating with excitement and anticipation. For a moment, Papyrus was tempted to reconsider his answer, if only to keep that luminous smile on his friend’s face, but deep in his soul he knew he could never maintain the lie.

“I’m sorry, Berry,” he said sincerely, and gentle as he could manage. “I’m afraid I can’t accept.”

It was alarming how quickly the lights in Blue’s sockets went out, leaving two dark, empty holes in his skull. Oddly, his wide smile didn’t shift, although that may just have been because his jaw was less malleable than Papyrus’s own.

“Why not?” Blue’s voice was thick with some emotion, but Papyrus couldn’t fully decipher it. Was it disappointment? Sadness? Anger? No, he didn’t sound that upset. Blue’s voice remained even, if slightly robotic in its lack of modulation.

A light heat flushed across Papyrus’s cheeks. He’d never confessed this to anyone else, but…”I’m afraid there’s already someone else my soul is set on.”

Surely Blue understood if he was asking Papyrus for a date. Did Blue’s own soul harbor similar, difficult feelings for his lazier brother? If so, it would be much better to get those pesky feelings out in the open rather than trying to find an (admittedly very admirable) substitute. Maybe this would give them something new and empowering to bond over, to help Blue overcome his misplaced feeling of disappointment. Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea!

Except that his soul was suddenly encased in a fierce grip of blue magic. Startled, Papyrus’s knees collapsed out from under him as the enormous weight on his body pushed him to the floor. He blinked at Blue in surprise. “B-berry?”

“It’s okay, Papyrus,” Blue soothed, leaning over him. His eye-lights were back, his sockets lidded and serene. “I thought that might be the case, so I’m ready to change your mind.”

One hand came to rest on Papyrus’s shoulder like a conciliatory embrace, but the other reached down and with a violent yank Blue managed to tear off the shorts to Papyrus’s battle body and tear away a significant swath of the skin-tight leotard underneath. Papyrus squeaked in horrified mortification, suddenly finding his pelvis bared to the open air. He frantically tried to cover himself, but his arms felt leaden and clumsy, too weak to resist as Blue shooed them away.

“W-what are you doing?” Blue’s grip was so tight on his soul, Papyrus could feel his ribs constricting, his bones grinding against each other from the pressure. He could hear Undyne’s aggravated voice ringing in his skull, berating him for holding back when he should just attack the enemy, but this was Blue. It was Sans, albeit from another universe. He couldn’t bring himself to summon a bone even as Blue pushed him back against the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

“I should have been more clear,” Blue told him apologetically. “I wasn’t asking you on a date. I was telling you that we’re dating now. It’s time we made our relationship official, don’t you think?”

“But I…I don’t want…” Papyrus cut himself off with a whimper as Blue took a firm hold of his hips, carelessly picking away the few remaining strands of black fabric blocking his view.

“I told you, I’ll change your mind!” Blue said brightly. “I know how to treat your body right, Papy. I learned all my brother’s weaknesses. You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise.”

Fingers digging hard into Papyrus’s hip joints, Blue dragged the taller skeleton’s pelvis up towards his face and firmly wrapped his teeth around the pubic symphysis, biting down hard.


End file.
